The Other Side
by Izora Jade
Summary: Um.. This is a total cross over between Gundam Wing and Fushigi Yuugi. What happens when Duo and Relena find the Universe of the Four Gods...
1. The Other Side Part One

~Title: The Other Side Part One  
  
~Author: Izora Jade  
  
~Anime: Gundam Wing/Fushigi Yuugi  
  
~Pairings: 1x2 thus far (Koji/Tasuki, Wufei/Tasuki, and maybe such other weirdness as Nuriko/Duo and Tamahome/Relena in future chapters)  
  
~Rating: PG-13 for language and total wonkiness of this all  
  
~Warnings: Cussing, AU I thinks, Tasuki and Koji will come I promise, totally jacked up-ness. If you don't like to see the affects that crack has on people, please don't read. LoL. This is quite possibly the most f--cked up thing I shall ever write. You thought 'Everyone Loves Duo' was bad? No where near close. What about 'I Would Never Lie'? Is bleak in comparison to this piece of shit's radiance of fudged up-ness.  
  
~Notes: If Yuu Watase didn't leave so many huge gapping holes in her plot, this would be a lot more explained and logical. Please don't hurt me.  
  
!!~sorry for the cross-post~!! (bows humbly)  
  
~Disclaimer: If I owned these animes, I probably wouldn't be writing this stupid story. I don't own them, thus I am writing this story. I'm warning you now, if you try and sue you'll get exactly what I have. Nothing.  
  
~Archive: http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/darker_dayz and I totally doubt that anyone but me would host something like *this*.  
  
~E-mail: wonkycat24@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback: Yes please! ^_^ (but please don't throw anything hard enough that it would injury the little brain that I have left, for the fear of what I might create then)  
  
~IF THIS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM IS NOT 'LEGALLY' POSTABLE ON A MAILING LIST I HAVE SENT IT TO, PLEASE DO TELL ME AND I WILL DISCONTINUE SENDING IT THERE~  
  
"Hey Lena!" Duo cried and a bunch of people glared at him in the library. He didn't notice as he waved his hand above his head, trying to get his partner's attention. They were working on a project about foreign religions and though Duo didn't really like Relena because she had a total crush on Heero, he could still get along with her. It wasn't like they were partners by choice, either. Yet Duo made the best of things and tried to be nice towards her.  
  
Relena walked over to see what he was looking at.  
  
"It's like totally in a different language!" Duo beamed, thinking he found something of worth.  
  
Relena picked the book up and looked at the cover.  
  
"Ah! I can read this!" she cheered, smiling.  
  
"What's it say Lena?"  
  
"Um.... Universe.... That's the symbol for 'four'.... The Universe of the Four Gods!" she spoke, beaming. "This will work great, Duo! Let's take it back to the dorm and try to translate it!"  
  
"Okay!" Duo agreed as they checked the book out and hopped back to Duo's tiny apartment.  
  
Heero was waiting there, tidying up the kitchen and preparing to cook dinner.  
  
He was going to greet Duo with a nice kiss for working so hard, but when he saw Relena walk in he just said 'oh' and turned back to cooking.  
  
"Hey Lena, want something to drink before we translate that?"  
  
Relena nodded and Duo walked into the kitchen as she waited patiently for him to return.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Heero whispered as Duo opened the refrigerator to grab two Cokes.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Duo smirked quietly, leaning up and giving Heero a quick peck on the cheek. "It's just a stupid project. She'll be out soon."  
  
Heero just gave a blank look and Duo felt bad. He knew how Heero felt about Relena and to bring her into their home was a major offense. He didn't hate her, but during the war a lot of stuff happened between them, a lot of things he wished he could keep in the past. To bring her back was to bring back those memories.  
  
And it was obvious on his blank face, because it was blank.  
  
Duo walked back to Relena and lead her into another room while she tried in vain to get a peek at Heero.  
  
"How's Heero been doing?" Relena asked, sitting down next to Duo on the bed.  
  
"He's been fine," Duo replied, nervous. Relena didn't know about them, so she still considered him fair game.  
  
"I hope so.... He seems so distance...."  
  
Duo grabbed the book. "Let's translate!" he begged, trying to get off the subject.  
  
Relena sensed the fact that he was trying to change the subject and though she wondered why, she also knew that she had to get a good grade on this project and it was due in the next two weeks.  
  
So slowly they began to translation.  
  
"Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality."  
  
~^~  
  
Heero sighed when Duo and Relena still weren't out of the room. What in the hell was taking them so long? It had been three hours and now it was dinnertime and he certainly wasn't going to have her over for dinner--!  
  
Not because she was an evil person, she wasn't, it just.... It hurt him so much to look at her....  
  
He thought he had erected a barrier for his emotions, he thought he was rid of them, he thought he didn't have any, but after the war and his first month on Earth with Duo, they all came crashing down so quickly and his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He never thought he'd experience something so painful.... He didn't know he felt the way he did about anyone. He was taught to live by your emotions, and he passed that information on. He knew you were supposed to do it, but he didn't have any emotions to live by.  
  
Now....  
  
He opened the door, and it was everything in him not to faint.  
  
"What in holy fucking hell are two men doing in my bedroom and what in the fuck did you do with Duo?!" he screamed in rage as the two men cowered on the bed under his wrath. He picked up one of them, the one that looked lighter, and slammed him up against the wall. "Where's Duo?!!"  
  
"I don't know!" he replied, angry and frightened as the other grabbed Heero's arm and tried to pull him away.  
  
"Let him go!" he begged, yanking at it viciously as Heero just glared at both of them.  
  
"Where did you come from?! Who are you?! Why are you in my house?! What did you do with Duo?!"  
  
"Konan!" the flaming red-hair he held against the wall replied rapidly.  
  
"What?!" Heero asked, annoyed.  
  
"We're from Konan and he's Tasuki and I'm Koji and let him go you asshole!" Koji finally managed, giving a final tug on Heero's arm just when Heero let up and went flying backward with the force. Tasuki couldn't help but stifle a laugh.  
  
Heero looked at them both confused.  
  
"Well that answers nothing." He walked backward until his back was pressed up against the wall by the dresser. He let his fingers lead to a latch in the back of the dresser and opened a little door, pulling out a revolver he kept hidden there and aiming at the both of them.  
  
"I want real answers and I want them *now*! If you don't tell me what the hell you did with Duo, then I'm going kill the both of you!"  
  
The two men looked at each other and scratched their heads.  
  
"How?" Tasuki asked, looking back over at the man as he stood from where he was dropped roughly on the ground.  
  
"How what?"  
  
"How can you kill us? You don't have a sword."  
  
Heero was perplexed.  
  
"With this gun you fucking idiot!"  
  
"Well look, we don't know where we are either. You don't know who we are, we don't know where we are. Let's try to work something out then," Koji suggested rationally as he also stood.  
  
"We can suggest something rationally when you tell me what happened to Duo!"  
  
"Who are you screaming about?" Tasuki asked, even more annoyed and confused then ever.  
  
Heero realized that they were totally perplexed and obviously had no idea about what happened to Duo. But that meant, what did happen to his love...? And where did these strange men come from?  
  
Heero finally sighed.  
  
"I'm Heero Yuy. I don't know who you are, I frankly don't care, all I want is Duo back, but you obviously don't know what happened to him. Do you at least know how you got here?"  
  
Both of them shook their heads.  
  
"Koji doesn't know," Koji spoke up.  
  
"It was like we're just here, where ever here is...." Tasuki muttered, wanting to inch closer to Koji for support.  
  
"Do you even know what country you're in?" Heero asked in disbelief.  
  
"Country...?" Tasuki hesitated.  
  
"Is that like a dynasty?" Koji added, trying to figure it out.  
  
"What? No! It's nothing like a dynasty!"  
  
"Then what is it?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Heero sighed again and put down the gun. "You really don't know?"  
  
Both shook their heads in total innocence.  
  
For once in his life, Heero was struck with the urge to weep.  
  
He sat down on the bed they shared and blinked, unable to understand what was going on, not wanting to understand entirely. He just wanted Duo to be there to help him. He didn't know where these men came from and he didn't care if they were there or not, he just wanted Duo back.  
  
Tasuki looked at the man who had found them, now sitting on the elevated sleeping mat and looking like he was going to cry.  
  
Well, that was mighty damn shameful! He was perplexed, lost, and scared, but he wasn't going to cry about it!  
  
"What do we do?" he whispered to Koji, who had no moved to stand right next to him.  
  
Koji shared with him a confused look.  
  
"Okay, that's it, I'm calling Wufei," the man suddenly spoke with determination and stood.  
  
Tasuki and Koji shared another confused look as he strode out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Heero heard one of the men's voices call from behind him.  
  
Heero gave them the best damn glare he could before he picked up the phone and dialed his friend's number.  
  
"Hello?" came Wufei's prompt answer.  
  
"Get your ass down here!" Heero demanded. "There are two men who I think are Chinese in my house and Duo is missing!"  
  
"What?" He heard Wufei's confusion in just the one simple word.  
  
"Just GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
He hung up the phone and crossed his arms over his chest in aggravation.  
  
Any time one of the two men opened their mouths to talk, Heero glared and they immediately shut them.  
  
Wufei knocked on the door and Heero immediately threw it open. The look of relief on Heero's face when he saw Wufei scared him.  
  
"Thank you," he breathed before turning and pointing to the mysterious invaders.  
  
"Who are they?" Wufei asked as he shut the door behind him, walking inside.  
  
"I don't know! All I know is that they are here and Duo isn't!"  
  
"Yeah, you seem to be really caught up with that," Tasuki muttered and Wufei blinked.  
  
"Traditional Chinese outfits...?" he spoke in amazement, wanting to reach out and see if they were real. "Where in the hell did you get those?! They must be worth billions of dollars!"  
  
Tasuki and Koji exchanged another confused look and finally they gave up.  
  
"Look, we don't know what you're talking about!" Koji exploded.  
  
"We want to be back as badly as you want this 'duo'!" Tasuki added.  
  
"So leave us alone and stop asking questions we don't understand!"  
  
Wufei and Heero exchanged their own look.  
  
"What am I going to do with them?" Heero asked.  
  
"Like they're your pets?! Just tell them to leave!"  
  
"But I don't think they broke in, Wufei. I think.... I don't know what I think but I don't think that they stole Duo and I don't think they're going to hurt me. Wufei, they don't even know what a gun is."  
  
This came as a shock to poor Wufei and he just stood blinking for a few moments.  
  
"Then where in the hell did they come from?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
There was dead silence among the four men, and finally Heero spoke up.  
  
"I'm Heero. Come with me."  
  
The two men paused, but followed him back down the hall.  
  
"Here. You can sleep in here until I find out what in the hell to do with you. I'll, well, I guess I'll feed you. I guess dinner will be ready soon. Um.... Yeah. It would be in your best interest to say in this room for the next hour because I don't think that I can handle looking at either of you at this exact moment in time."  
  
With that, Heero left the two men in there alone, shutting the door on them.  
  
Wufei followed him into the bedroom where he sat down on his bed and buried his head in his hands. His face twisted as he tried to keep from crying in front of Wufei, but this was too much. Nothing in the war was anything like this. In war, you knew everything. If someone was dead, they were dead and you knew it right away. However now.... Duo was just...gone. And these two men were just...there. It was totally illogical and he was unable to deal with such spur of the moment situations.  
  
"What's this?" Wufei asked, picking up the book that was completely disregarded on the floor.  
  
Slowly he began to read it, as it was in Chinese, which he knew fluently, and there was a loud bang as the book fell easily from his hands and smacked onto the floor.  
  
"Wufei?" Heero asked softly as he looked over at his friend, whose black eyes were about the size of saucers.  
  
"Duo and Relena are in that book."  
  
~^~To Be Continued~^~  
  
Am I a drug addict or what?  
  
  
  
Relena gets sent back and so does Koji, making things more complicated. 


	2. The Other Side Part Two

**The Other Side - Part Two **

"Duo and Relena are in that book."

"What are you talking about, Wufei?" Heero asked, angry that his usually so sensible friend would be so lame as to play such a stupid joke on him.

"Look!" Wufei spoke, picking the book back up hesitantly and sitting down next to Heero, opening it in his lap.

" 'And then the two strangers to the land, the braided boy and princess girl, were greeted by the man with the symbol for Ogre on his forehead'! That's a rough translation, but still, it's there! Who do you think the braided boy and the princess girl are? Some freaky coincidence? Not with the introduction it wasn't! 'When this page is turned the story will become a reality'! Well, it looks pretty damn real to me!"

Heero was blinking back his tears and his confusion and staring at the book in Wufei's hands.

"Duo...?"

"Is in this book."

"Is he...okay?"

"I guess...I guess we'll just have to read on," Wufei murmured, half in fear, half in disbelief of his own totally illogical theory.

"So...I...I guess.... 'The braided boy and princess girl were greeted by the man with the symbol for Ogre on his forehead....'"

~^~

Slowly Duo came to in the barren landscape and realized that he was no longer in his bedroom and that Relena was still with him.

"Where in the fuck am I?" he asked, rubbing his head as he sat up, letting Relena's still sleeping form fall back onto the ground.

He glanced around and seeing not much of interest, or anything really, he began to silently panic.

He didn't know where he was; he'd never seen this place before. Heero wasn't around. Heero wasn't there--! Holy shit, what would he do without Heero to protect him?! Or at least to be the brains of the outfit! Relena certainly didn't fulfill that description, how in living hell was he supposed to?!

Relena began to stir as Duo tried to calm his fear. He didn't want her to see his fear, of all things!

"What...?"

"Relena?" he asked, looking over at her as she sat up.

"Where am I...? Duo?"

"I-I don't know...."

Suddenly it hit Relena that they weren't in AC 196 anymore.

"Oh my Lord, Duo--! Where *are* we?!"

"I don't know!"

Her panicking certainly didn't help his emotional state as he began to lose control of his fears.

"I don't know where we are! I've never seen this place before! I'm so scared! Heero--!" he began to sob, burring his head into his knees, rocking back and forth. "The war is over! We weren't ever going to be separated again...!"

"Duo...!" Relena hissed as he backed up behind him. "Duo! There's--"

"Now what are two pretty ladies like yourselves doing all the way out here?"

Duo's head shot up as he quickly wiped away his tears and faced a man that reminded him so very much of Heero....

He had thin eyes, like Heero's, and blue hair that fell over his eyes just as Heero's did. He seemed to be a lot stronger than he looked, as did Heero, and had the same confident air about him.

Relena was definitely picking up the same vibes as she stared up at the man.

"We could ask the same of you!" she replied, not allowing herself to give into her fears as Duo did.

"Yeah, but I belong here. I've never seen anything like you two ladies before."

"Where are we?" Duo asked quietly, still having been unsuccessful in getting his emotions completely back under his control.

The man laughed. "You don't know where you are?"

"No," Relena spat back. "It was a reasonable question."

"Right now you're on the outskirts of the empire Konan."

"Empire...? Then take us to the emperor! We demand an explanation as to how we got here!"

The man laughed harder at Relena's bold requests.

"How you got here? I would think that you would have always been here!"

"Well, then you would think wrong!" Relena declared, now standing and helping Duo to his feet.

"It doesn't matter. Someone as petty as you couldn't possibly see the emperor on demand, anyway."

"What's your name? When the emperor hears that I am Relena Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom, he will think differently and you will be in severe trouble for not bowing to my whims immediately!"

"Relena...." Duo warned, a feeling of dread over coming him when the man's face twisted in confusion. He didn't think that this man had ever heard of the Sanq Kingdom.

"Well, my name is none of your concern, but you can call me Tamahome, if you wish."

"Tamahome...." Duo tested on his lips, getting the feeling of the name. He didn't think that this would be the only time they would see this man.

"What is that, some kind of cheap nickname? A way to get out of your fate? Well, whatever it is, Tamahome, take us to your emperor right--!"

"Relena!" Duo cried, clamping a hand over her mouth. "He doesn't know who you are! We don't even know where we are! We can't expect him to know us!"

Tamahome watched the two strange women and scratched his head. Why did he even bother to come out and see who it was lying out here? It was really none of his business or concern. He shouldn't have wasted the time....

"Well, you two can argue this out. I'm leaving."

With that, he turned and began to walk away, but Duo grabbed him and pulled him back before he could wander off too far.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?! You can't just abandon us like this! We don't know where we are, we're lost, I'm scared, I don't want to be here, I don't even know where here is! I just want to be back home! The least you can do is show us into the city! Please, just somewhere to stay...?"

Tamahome turned and looked at the pleading face of the longhaired girl that had possessed herself of his arm.

He sighed.

"If you two weren't so damn pretty I wouldn't be doing this...." he muttered before motioning them to follow him.

Duo smiled happily, having at least accomplished one thing, no matter how small.

They followed the silent Tamahome into Konan, only to find it was all in futile because once they got to the heart of the city, Tamahome had full intention of just abandoning them in the middle of it all.

"Hope you girls can make it on your own," he spoke, smiling, before he made to walk away once again.

"You bastard!" Duo screamed after him. "You get your sorry ass back here right this instant! How *dare* you desert us like this?! And you call yourself a man!"

Well, that certainly raised enough attention and Tamahome immediately backtracked to shut Duo up before he caused too much attention to be brought to him.

"Fine, what do you want? You want to see the emperor? Well, then it will be your heads not mine!" he cried in frustration. Then he smiled. "But there is a catch."

"I'm not sleeping with you if that's what you're thinking!" Duo declared loudly, nose up in the air.

"No!" Tamahome cried, waving his hands. "Money!"

Duo looked over at him and scratched his head before digging into his pockets. "Well, I've got twenty dollars!" he spoke, pulling out the bill.

"Dollars?" Tamahome asked, grabbing it away from him and looking at it funny. "What *is* this? It looks like paper!"

"Well, of course it's paper! It's not fraud either! I swear! Hold it up to the light and you can see for yourself!"

"I can't accept this!" Tamahome replied, throwing it to the ground. "No one will take that."

"Well fine then!" Duo gasped in exhaustion. "Just leave me here. I don't care."

Relena just stood there, not really comprehending anything that was happening.

Tamahome sighed. "Fine fine. I'll--"

"Move out of the way!" came the shouts of the people as they began to quickly clear the streets.

"What's going on?!" Duo cried in fright as he dashed off after Tamahome, yanking Relena along.

"I guess the emperor is coming through!"

"Really?!" Relena asked, excited. "That's great! We can go talk to him right now!"

"No! What are you doing you stupid idiot!" Tamahome screamed, trying to grab the girl.

"Hey emperor! Hey! This is Relena Peacecraft and I demand an audience with you!" she shouted, waving her arms in the air.

People laughed, and some of the guards in the procession grabbed her by the wrists.

"Wait!" Duo cried. He couldn't just let Relena be taken away! What would he do then? She was the only person he knew and the last link to his world.

"Oh Suzaku," Tamahome muttered.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Relena asked, aggravated. "I'm a princess, you can't treat me this way!"

The men holding her chuckled.

"Hey, hey! Stop that!" Duo cried in a burst of pity and compassion for his slightly mentally slack friend and soon found himself also captured by two men who were a lot stronger than him.

"Tamahome said that he'd take us to you anyway! We have to talk!" Relena shouted at the emperor who was hidden behind the silken cloth, which shaded him from the sunlight.

"Who's Tamahome?" one of the guards asked roughly and Relena pointed back to him.

"Shit," he cursed and dashed off in the other direction.

"You can't leave us here!" Duo screamed after him.

What Duo said had struck Tamahome hard and he stopped.

He couldn't just leave the two strangers there.

So, heaving a great sigh, he turned around and made to follow them in secret.

But of course, was caught anyway and dragged brutally to the palace.

~^~To Be Continued~^~


End file.
